


如是我闻

by Futanali



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futanali/pseuds/Futanali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前阵翻了翻（因为文言文不好随便买来的）《阅微草堂笔记》，在《如是我闻（三）》中看到了很奇怪的一段，大体如下。文言文太难打了我就省略几句。</p><p>尝访友至北峰，夏夜散步村外，不觉稍远。闻秫田中有呻吟声，循声往视，乃一童子躶体卧。询其所苦。言薄暮过此，遇垂髫艳女。……女阖其户，出瓜果共食。笑言既洽，弛衣登榻。比拥之就枕，则女忽变形为男子，状貌狰狞，横施强暴。怖不敢拒，竟受其污。蹂躏楚毒，至于晕绝。久而渐苏，则身卧荒烟蔓草间，并失庐室所在矣。盖魅悦此童之色，幻女形以诱之也。</p><p>我想这啥啊，结果一时脑洞没停，就搓出来这么一篇。是恶搞，真的是恶搞。别太较真……</p>
            </blockquote>





	如是我闻

    Lady带着坏心情与坏脾气一脚踹开Devil Never Cry的门时，恰好赶上了Dante的呻吟声。  
    什么东西能让那个炮轰不死的半魔混蛋呻吟？带着这样的疑惑与一丁点儿看热闹的心情，Lady顺着声音找上了二楼。  
    哦，好吧。大体上Lady可以说是知道Dante能不知廉耻到什么程度，但她没想过Dante竟然会拿昏昏沉沉全裸着趴在床上发出怪声儿来博取同情。银发男人身上斑斑驳驳的痕迹或许对于人类来说还有些不妙，可Lady不觉得它们能对半魔造成什么影响。干嘛哼哼唧唧得像个被强X了的姑娘？  
    正下定决心要抬起火箭筒给他一炮的Lady及时注意到了Dante腿间的痕迹。那是……草莓圣代？屁股上的指印是怎么回事？不了个是吧，他还真被强X了？  
    那还真有点儿惨。Lady还以为Dante直得像火箭筒一样。  
    兴高采烈呃不，慈悲为怀的Lady松开火箭筒，甚至把前来讨债的初衷抛却在了脑后。她轻手轻脚地走到Dante身边，推了推他。  
    “Dante？”如果Lady是个充满母性的人，而且也长着张跟Dante老妈一样的脸的话，她简直要柔声呼唤Dante“我的孩子”了。可惜这两样她哪个都不占。“醒醒，Dante。发生什么事了？是谁干的？”  
    Dante在Lady叫到第二声的时候睁开了眼。等Lady把话说完，沉默了好一阵儿，含混不清地发音。  
    “喔，Lady。我没穿衣服，别轰我。我没钱修理店铺了。”  
    何止没钱，光是我的放高利贷就够你跪着伺候我一辈子了。你还在乎修理店铺这点开支？Lady想。“是谁干的？”她又问了一遍。  
    这回Dante沉默得更久了。Lady维持着俯身与他对视的姿势开始感到不耐烦。然后他听到一个名字被用很轻的声音念出。  
    “Vergil”。  
    勉强装出的耐心与同情随着隐藏其下的八卦心情一道儿，倏地变冷变硬，糊了Lady一脸。  
    “哦。”她回应。  
  
    Dante正坐在酒吧的吧台上对着酒杯发愣。今夜也许会很无聊，那几个女孩都没有来找他。说实在的，他也不是很有那个心情。  
    霓虹灯光的影子在吧台上转动，音乐夹杂着男男女女的笑闹声在空间里嗡嗡作鸣。要不也过去晃一圈？……不，还是算了。  
    把注意力从远处收回面前的酒杯的过程中Dante才注意到了坐在身旁角落的女子。  
    是个没见过的美人。  
    Dante向酒侍打了个手势：“嘿，我请那边的美女一杯。”他真该庆幸上次委托搞来的那点钱没有都被他拿来买披萨。  
    过一会儿美人接过酒向他转过头来，双唇微启。Dante不能确定那算不算的上一个笑容。  
    前言撤回。想不到Dante还有些他自己都没有发现的精力。他举杯：“嘿，能认识认识吗？”  
    之后的故事就像每一场夜店搭讪那样普通，混乱又有些浪漫。他们喝酒，聊天，彼此可以不去接触太多有关对方个人信息的内容，然后他们继续喝酒，聊天，坐近，不知何时开始接吻，露水情缘就是这样。  
    女孩亲吻他的时候带着一股狠劲儿，Dante完完全全是被动的那一方。以前也不是没遇到过这样的。真不错啊，Dante用房在女孩腰上的手缠绕着她的长发。  
    他们拥吻着撞进酒吧的单独隔间。喝的真多。Dante突然想起。不过反正回去后没有老妈什么的来管他，充其量一个催债的。  
    半魔人体质倍儿棒，可Dante仍旧有些发晕。小妞儿身上有熟悉的气息，是错觉吧。他咕哝着想去解开她的衣服，却被她的小手阻拦，那双手优雅地把衣物一件一件脱下，随意地扔在一边，又转而剥开了Dante的大衣，褪下了他的裤子。  
    Dante抱住那团纤细柔弱的肉体。裸体真好。女人真好。他舒服地闭上眼。  
    女孩好像很喜欢亲吻。Dante蹭着她的唇顺从地张开嘴。也许与以前那些女孩也不太一样，这一位的吻富有侵占性，却说不上是狂野奔放。她的舌头在他口腔里熟门熟路地扫过，让他满意地哼哼了几声。  
    维持着亲吻的姿势，Dante被推进沙发里。吻很漫长，足够让他察觉到有什么不对。刚才解开他衣服的那双手不该是这样的。它们不该有这样的力度，也不该这么宽阔粗糙。那条舌该是小小的，再怎么有侵占性也不至让他呻吟出声。  
    让Dante想一想，恶魔幻化成美女的样子爬上他的床，这种事有过先例吗？还好没有，想想就够恶心的。  
    可那分明又不是恶魔。恶魔应该比这要更冰冷、更讨厌。Dante想不出压在他身上的会是什么，认怂地睁开了眼。  
    他看见一张和他一样的脸，以及被一丝不苟拨到后面的银发。那人竟然还穿着蓝乎乎的衣服，太变态了。  
    Dante又闭上眼睛。幸好被推倒的时候没有贴着那姑娘，如果他的皮肤亲身感受到了由饱满的乳房到两块扁平结实的胸肌的变形，说不准会自此落下心理阴影，再也不敢让女人近身。跟他老妈长着一张脸的Trish也不行。  
    然后亲吻就结束了。那人舔过Dante的唇角，直起身：“Dante。”  
    Vergil，Vergil。  
    “你是哪位？”Dante睁眼盯着没有如他所愿变回姑娘的混球儿，压制住声调，问。  
    那个人发出了笑声，不是冷酷讥讽的，却也不带热度。那人将手伸向衣物堆放的地方——妈的，Dante自己都忘了自己还把Rebellion带了出来——拖过刀，刺穿Dante的胸口。  
    成。Dante信了。很干脆地。  
    “你去哪了？”Dante问。  
    那人——现在或许要改称Vergil了，Vergil把Rebellion抽出来，手指在Dante正在愈合的胸口划过：“遥远的某地。”  
    “那不算回答。”  
    “确实。”  
    “你搅了我的浪漫之夜。”  
    Vergil的嘴唇凑上Dante的脖颈啃咬，手在他身上抚摸：“并不算。”  
    也罢。  
    “你在哪里？”  
    “遥远的某地。”  
    “现在也是吗？”  
    Vergil与Dante交换了一个吻：“是的。”  
    那么，现在我面前的你又是什么？Dante舔舔被吻过的嘴唇，呼哧笑了出来。  
    “我可以去找你啊。在魔界吗？”  
    Vergil抬起Dante的一条腿，手指顺着脊背探入：“你无处可找。”  
    “嗯……不试试怎么知道呢？别忘了我们的寿命可长着呢。只要你乖乖呆着，唔，不动，亡灵，鬼魅什么都好，哦你这……我总会把你……找出来的。”话语被Vergil在肠腔内碾压弯折的手指打断了很多次，但是Dante不知为何反常地有耐心，他凑近Vergil的脖子把一字一句吐清，“就算是什么……哼嗯，去了就回不来的地方，大不了我便随你去……呼，我不在乎这种事。”  
    “Dante。”Vergil抽出了手指，把Dante的一条腿架过肩膀，然后推进。他们维持着这个姿势喘息了一会儿，彼此都没有动作。“你没有必要那么做。魔界不是你该去的地方。你留在这里，对我来说已是一件幸事。”这是今天Vergil说的头一个长句，或许也是唯一一个。他的声音低沉，近乎于嘶吼。  
    片刻后Vergil动作起来。拔出然后钉进，每一下都异常沉重。Dante感觉自己被Vergil割得支离破碎，只有相连接处的冲撞鲜明地传导上来，将快感渗透到每一块肌肉。但他还是勉强支撑起上身：“呜，Vergil...Vergil，让我看看你的脸……”  
    Vergil俯下身。真配合，若换作两人还在天天吵嘴的时候，Dante一定会吓老大一跳，认为他居心叵测。可是当下，Dante只是捧住了Vergil的脸，努力聚焦起因性事而涣散的目光，看向Vergil。  
    ——那是怎样的表情啊。  
    当然有必要。我们可是孪生兄弟啊，哥哥不知所踪，就让弟弟找回来，这不是理所当然的吗？Vergil你这混蛋，少摆出一副长辈的样子来教训我了。我会去找你，马上就去。不要你管。原本Dante应当是这样说的。这些煽情的话都在辨识出Vergil的表情时被生生噎了回去。Dante本以为Vergil也许会因自己的长篇大论而恼怒，也许会感到想念，甚至也许会难得把悲伤表露在外。这时就可以好好地嘲笑他了。可那是怎样的表情啊，Dante无法想象那与自己相同的脸竟能同时饱含了这么多的感情，只是看着就要承受不住，被它们迎面而来的气势压垮。尤其是那双眼睛，那眼部肌肉的牵动……明明是Vergil又不像Vergil，明明做着如此亲密的事又好像下一秒就要消失不见一般。Dante把手指插入Vergil服帖的发间，收紧手臂，好让Vergil的上半身也与他严丝合缝纠缠在一起，好让他的目光与Vergil的脸错开。  
    如果这不是Vergil就好了。Dante开始这么希冀。他并不介意被别人操，不介意又是日复一日地见不到Vergil——反正长久以来他都习惯了。只要别让他看见路出这种表情的Vergil，别让他要在看见Vergil时才明白他们确实被生与死或者距离差不多的什么东西阻隔着。宁可不要看到。  
    但他已经看到了，而且该死的他还是什么都做不到，什么都改变不了。如果下一秒Vergil真的抽出他的东西就要走，Dante甚至留都留不住，只能带着积累到一半还没发泄出来的性欲和半敞的括约肌想法子给自己解决。这地方有没有假阳具什么的？应该有吧。只是臂弯空旷的滋味大概不太好受。  
    这些认知让Dante无可奈何感到无力和惶恐。他在不算快的节奏中狂乱地寻找Vergil的嘴唇，凑上去索吻，手指扣压进Vergil的肩膀仿佛这些就能使他姑且因为不必太过担忧被抛弃而安心似的。  
    这是他们确认彼此存在的形式吗？若是的话，还真够扭曲的。  
    不知过了多久，他们颤抖着到了高潮，Vergil低吼着推挤进最深处。干。Dante伸手在被翻搅得一塌糊涂又莫名填进了很多粘稠液体的小腹外抚了一把，苦闷地哼哼几声。全射进来干什么，又怀不了孕。  
    他们没有停下来。或者说即使停下了也没有别的事可做。那样子就好像他们持续此行为的唯一目的是把自己揉进对方的血肉中，而非快感或传达爱意什么的。事情变得很难说。Dante感到一阵空无，也不知是心里还是身周。有被唾液呛到无法喘息的咬食般的吻，有肢体相撞发出的闷响，有精液，有酸胀脱力的肌肉，有血，有沉滞的麻木感……还有Vergil。他甚至开始说不上来谁是Vergil，谁是Dante，谁在操，谁在被操，还是他妈的幻中出幻，Vergil不存在，性交不存在，那干脆Dante也他妈不要存在。  
    接近狂喜地，Dante感觉到了痛。他低头看见Vergil的肩头血肉模糊一片，几乎被自己卸成了两块。作为回报自己的脖子上也被撕咬得鲜血淋漓。Dante心满意足地将脸埋在正在愈合的断裂的肌肉和血管间，两腿把Vergil的腰绞紧了。低喘和哭叫夹杂着津液混进Vergil的伤口，那血有恶魔的味道，也有人类的气息，理应跟Dante自己的一模一样。既然一样，那他们的血肉为什么不能长合了呢？Dante不在意那看起来会有多怪诞，想必Vergil也不会在意。反正恶魔大都长得奇形怪状。那时Vergil就再也无处可逃，再也说不出Dante你在人间吧我要去魔界这样的混账话，再也别想只靠拿Yamato划伤Dante的手就轻易摆脱他，再也不能凭隔着层见鬼的盔甲就不用被Dante认出，再也不会……兀自消失，留下条该死的金链子和不知多少年前Eva的子宫内由同一个受精卵分裂孵化出的另一半个体在废墟间发愣。想想也终归是想想。Dante觉得累，非常、非常想搂着Vergil睡过去。意识向一片边缘模糊的空白滑脱，将坠入一方梦之国。那里也会有一个Vergil吗？  
    Dante在那一刻发觉了。不忍心在自己醒着的时候离开？嗤，这幅自己为是的嘴脸怎么一点都没变啊。你以为那会有什么差别吗，但凡你要走？你到底是来做什么的，亲爱的哥哥？  
    很好。Vergil要和他比耐力。他比不过。……就是比不过。愤怒让Dante清醒了一点，那顶不了多大用处。第一回的精液已经干透了，也许Vergil会再把新的一拨射进来。那触感会在的，什么也别想把它抹消。  
    “那么，我便等你回来。”Dante依稀记得自己最后这么说。  
    并非许诺。Dante只是径自地说了，兑不兑现是Vergil自己的事情。从一开始就是。对呀，Dante知道这些，再清楚不过了。  
  
  
    “等我醒来的时候，就已经躺在这里了。没有酒吧，没有美人，甚至连喝了一肚子酒的宿醉头痛都没有。只是身上很痛，胸口还有Rebellion贯穿过的痕迹。哎，是不是很过分？我这个哥哥呀，总是这样。”Dante结束了讲述，笑盈盈地望向仍在瞪眼的Lady。  
    看着那张狗脸，一股怒意顺着Lady的脊柱一窜而上。她猛地摁住男人的喉咙，咆哮道：“你这傻子！”  
    她容自己喘息了一会，“我知道你一直傻得无可救药。但是因为把随便什么玩意儿当成了Vergil就心甘情愿被操晕？都已经几年了你还不愿意承认吗！Vergil他已经——”  
    没有感到掐住他脖子的Lady越发紊乱的力道似的，Dante一动不动。“不啊，那就是Vergil。”他和和气气回答，“我确实不知道他是不是已经死了，但我知道一定没有第二个人或者恶魔会在用这种方式刺穿我的胸口；一定没有第二个人或者恶魔会再用这种冷冰冰又仿佛温柔得让恶魔都要掉泪的目光看着我；Vergil此前没亲过我，但我知道如果他做了那么那个吻一定会是这样的。嘿，相信我Lady，我们可是双胞胎。”  
    这样，就是这样了。关于这件事Lady所听到的，就只有那么多。  
    Lady收回手没再说话，默不作声地抬脚走出了Devil May Cry。不……Devil Never Cry。  
    至于那位被Dante称作Vergil的不知名先生到底是谁，什么样的魔物，何种力量，还是Dante喝多了随便找来的路人甲，Lady不感兴趣，不想知道。  
    假以时日。过上几天，几个月，几年。Lady心想。……或许是几十年，上百年，她已无法继续陪伴他的某一刻——  
    那个蠢货总会忘记的，总能忘记的。有关一个跟他长相相同也蠢得相似的家伙的一切。  
    但愿如此。  
  



End file.
